Not Even A Chance
by AliceVermillion
Summary: One human, one soul. One reincarnated, one dies. Two lovers who never had a chance to love or to be loved. Not even a chance to be bounded by eternal love. Fate is just that messed up. G27, Character Death, One-shot


**Not Even A Chance**

One human, one soul. One reincarnated, one dies. Two lovers who never had a chance to love or to be loved. Not even a chance to be bounded by eternal love. Fate is just that messed up.

* * *

They had already defeated the Vindice and now it was all back to normal. The arcobaleno cursed had been released and the trinisette had come to peace. All was happy and had already rejoiced by these events. All but one.

Tsuna sat down a little bit far from the group and sighed. They were having a party at Takesushi for their victory but he wasn't in the mood for it. He doesn't know why but he felt really empty. Something is missing and he doesn't know what. He's been really down that he didn't realized the ring glowed.

"Why are you so down, Tsunayoshi?" A soft voice suddenly asked. "Are you not happy for your victory?"

Tsuna was startled by the voice. He knew that voice. That voice was the main reason he felt empty. The last time he heard it was way back when he fought Byakuran. How he really missed that voice. Then he looked up. In front of him was a man with blonde hair and sunset-colored eyes. He blushed at the sight. He really is a cunning man. "Giotto-san! I-it's nothing like that! I-i'm happy f-for our w-win!" He stammered.

The blonde, Giotto, chuckled. He's clearly amused by the brunet's action so he decided to tease him some more. "Oh really now? Then why is your face so gloomy? Waiting for someone, perhaps?"

Tsuna blushed again and is now as red as a tomato. He's really waiting for someone, not as a paranormal figure but as a human himself. He softly nodded. He can't really lie to Giotto now with hyper intuition and all. "Yeah, something like that. But I wished he was something more, you know..." then he whispered so nobody could hear him. "...solid."

Giotto raised his eyebrows. He didn't expect the brunet to admit it and he still heard what Tsuna whispered despite how soft it was. He was obviously talking about him. He had known his descendant's feelings for quite some time now and it wasn't like he doesn't have any for him. In fact, he loved his descendant. He loved his descendant too dearly that he will do anything just to make his wish come true.

He smiled and cupped Tsuna's cheek. "Tsunayoshi, just wait for me. I will be reincarnated and by that time, we will meet and I would never forget you no matter what. You, who had made my life complete after waiting for how many years. I promise you that and you will believe in me." Then he kissed Tsuna's cheeks before leaving in thin air. "Ti amo amore mio."

Tsuna just sat there, stunned at what just happened. Did Giotto just kissed him? Is he dreaming? If so, he wished someone would wake him to reality. And as if on cue, Reborn kicked him on the head.

"What are you doing, Dame-Tsuna?"

Tsuna rubbed the sore spot Reborn had gave him. It hurts like hell. Then sudden realization hit him. That means what just happened was real. Giotto's word and his kiss. "HIIEE!" Guess for now, he could believe him and wait for him. It's not like he had to do anything other than to becone Decimo. He just wished he would not wait for so long...

* * *

10 years later

Tsuna had become Decimo and now, he's doing his best to run the Vongola famiglia and change it to how it was used to be. Today, they're going to have lunch with Millefiore and Giglio Nero in a 5-star restaurant. His guardians refused at first, afraid of what Byakuran might do but after a bit of talk, they gradually agreed. It's not like Byakuran will do the same thing all over again.

So now, he's in his room preparing for later after finally finishing his nightmares - paperworks. He wore his suit over his orange dress shirt and a black tie to top it off. Eventhough he hates wearing this type of clothes, he must endure it after the hell way of drilling it into his head. After fixing his hair, face, and clothes, he finally glanced at the ring on his finger.

He gently touched the accessory and smiled. He still haven't forget what Giotto had promised and so even now, he's still waiting for him. Eventhough it's nearly impossible to be reincanated again, he still believed in him. He loved him so much to be forgotten. And so, after his last check to himself, he walked out of the room to meet his guests.

* * *

"Good afternoon, Yuni, Byakuran. I'm glad you could make it." Tsuna greeted the two bosses.

The girl in her teens giggled while the white-haired man grinned as he wrapped his arm around Tsuna. "Come on! Don't be so stiff and formal, Tsunayoshi-kun~ We're friends, right?"

Tsuna sighed and slightly relaxed but still tensed as if some certain spartan tutor is watching him from behind. "Easy for you to say. At least you don't have someone to make you see hell when you make some mistakes."

Yuni clasped her hands around Tsuna's in pity as she tried cheering him up. "Let's just go, shall we? I think my stomach is starting to rumble."

* * *

They all ate in silence as the three sky only chatted here and there. Not really. To tell you the truth, all the guardians, except for a few, are having an argument, yelling at each other's throat, tossing some insults across the table as the boss of each famiglia tried to stop them before turning into a fight. Well, actually it's only the two of them. One is just happily eating his marshmallow dessert letting them be.

After a few couple of minutes, Tsuna sat back in defeat when one of them had already tried throwing food to another one and he knew he couldn't stop it now that it turned to this. 'The peaceful lunch now turned into a world war III.' He thought as he watched the scene in utter chaos. He silently thanked himself for getting a private room as he knew this was going to happen. Then he saw Yuni as she also propped onto her seat ignoring the noise in the background and ate her parfait together with Byakuran who is still enjoying himself.

Food are flying all over and colorful word are being shouted as the war continues. It was only until Tsuna felt a sudden dark aura menacing through the air. It was Hibari silently eating but you could tell from a huge murderous aura around him that he's already pissed off. He's trying his best to hold it back since a certain omnivore promised him a decent fight but one more, screw the promise and he will bite all annoying herbivores to death.

Tsuna sighed knowing Hibari would snap anytime soon so he decided to go to him and tell him that he could go now to where peace is and that's where it happened. Tsuna eyed the floor to miss all the scattered food and preventing him from slipping. He merely walked one step - one freaking step when someone suddenly threw a piece of food to him targeting his face.

All the people in the room froze when they felt much more killer intent than Hibari and looked at Tsuna. He's smiling. He's smiling with food on his face. His smile that says punishment time. Everyone gulped. All innocents started scurrying away and the guilty just stood scared for what they will receive. And in one second, all hell broke loose.

* * *

Tsuna sighed as he picked up his phone from his pocket and dialed the medical team in Vongola. After a few rings, someone finally answered.

_"Hello?"_

"This is Tsunayoshi Sawada, Vongola Decimo."

_"Ah Decimo! What can I do for you?"_

"I need an ambulance. About 15 of them."

.

.

.

_"Pardon sir. How many did you ask?"_

"15 and don't make me repeat myself. Oh and after that, treat them immediately."

_"Yes. We're on our way."_

The phone hung up and Tsuna placed it back to his pocket. He looked at the aftermess. It's not that bad isn't it? Only a few broken bones here and there, blood and food scrap. Yeah, he totally made quite a mess.

* * *

He then decided to go out to have some fresh air and clean himself. That was the time when he saw a familiar blond just outside the window. He squinted his eyes. Is he seeing right or is he just hallucinating? Funny, he just saw a Giotto look alike. He rubbed his eyes to confirm it and alas, the blond is still there. He can't believe it. Did he actually came back? And so, he quickly fixed hinself and went outside.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

The blond snapped his head to the voice and saw a smiling brunet. He smiled and turned what he is previously looking; a rose. "Yeah it is." He's just sitting at a nearby bench when the brunette approached him.

The brunet then stretched his hand to the blond and started introducing himself. "My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada. You can call me Tsuna."

The blond nodded acknowledging the brunet and took his hand. "Ieyasu Cielo. Everyone calls me Giotto though and I really don't know why."

Tsuna widen his eyes when he heard the name but mentally shook his head. Brushing off the little hope. It's not possible, right? Maybe he just had the same name and the same face. Coincidence. He was really deep in thought when he heard Giotto ask.

"So Tsuna, what brings you here?"

Tsuna sat down beside Giotto knowing that they'll chat for a while. "I was eating lunch with my friends when I saw you here. You looked lonely so I decided to approach you. Am I disturbing you?"

Giotto shook his head and looked at the rose again. "It's okay. I actually needed some company. You see, I cannot decide if I should confess or not."

Tsuna twitched and felt a pang of pain in his chest. He knows that it's bad to meddle with someone but it really hurts to see a person who looks like the person you loved, liked someone else. "You should confess to her! Maybe she also loved you. If so, you could be happy together."

Giotto raised an eyebrow when he saw Tsuna's pained expression and he didn't even say that it's a girl. But he grinned nonetheless. "Then I should try later. Thanks for the advice!"

"You're welcome. Now I should go now. My friends are waiting for me." Tsuna stated with a strained smile on his face. He started walking when Giotto grabbed his hand.

"Here. I'm going to give it to someone but you should take it instead. A thank you gift for the advice." Giotto said as he gave the rose to Tsuna but he refused.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't possibly take it." Was the only thing Tsuna said before he ran away. Tears cascading hus cheeks that he didn't even heard what Giotto have to say.

"Idiot."

* * *

Tsuna sighed as stack of paperwork was delivered in his office. After yesterday's events, he did his best just to forget about the day. From eating to sleeping to actually doing paperworks. But no matter how much he did, he can't seem to forget it. Now he's annoyed that he actually agreed to finish paperworks within the day. He had enough when the someone knocked at the door again.

"Juudaime?"

"Hayato... Don't tell me that it's another stack of hellish papers. I've had enough and I'm already tired." Tsuna whined.

"No Juudaime. It's not the paperworks. Someone wants to see you and he won't stop bugging the guards."

Tsuna perked up at what Gokudera had said. Someone? He was sure he wasn't informed about it. Nobody should even kniw where he is Curious, he let them in. "Come in."

Gokudera was the first one to enter. He was covered in bandage because of what happened yesterday. Then following him was the so-called person.

Tsuna widen his eyes when he saw him. He abruptly stood up, pointing to the newcomer. It's the person the least he wants to see. "You?!" Behind Gokudera was a certain blond he just met yesterday.

The blond smiled but his face says otherwise. He's quite sad to see the brunet practically rejecting him. "I didn't expect that you'd be the Vongola Decimo."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to work for Decimo."

Gokudera glanced at the two men staring at each other. To break the awkward silence he decided to speak. "Juudaime, if you don't mind I'll leave him to you. Of you need me, just call me." He said but was ignored so he just left. His juudaime might know the man but if ever he'll do something, he'll come to the rescue.

After Gokudera left, that's when they broke the silence. "What a messed up meeting!" Tsuna grumbled as he hit his head on the desk.

Giotto chuckled at the action then moved forward. "I'll have to disagree with that Decimo. I'm quite happy to see you."

"Whatever and please just call me Tsuna." Tsuna replied and began signing the papers ignoring the blond but he remembered something he should ask. "How's the confession?"

"I tried confessing but 'she' is already with another guy." Giotto lied but Tsuna sensed it.

"You're lying."

Giotto sighed. Why must the brunet be so sharp? "Fine. I did not confess yerterday because 'she' left before I had a chance."

Tsuna just shrugged sensing no lie from the statement and got back to work before glancing up to the blond. "How should I say it? Welcome to Vongola? I didn't even knew you know the mafia."

"You could say I've already been in the mafia."

* * *

A month has passed since Giotto had worked for Vongola. He is always giving his all that he became Decimo's personal assisstant when his right-hand man or any other guardians are not in the mansion. This made Tsuna's work easy and gave hin the opportunity of a lot of free time. And usually in this time, Giotto and Tsuna are hanging out.

They're always full of joys and happiness, and Tsuna is slowly accepting Giotto but that was not until their conversation is at a certain topic.

"Giotto-san, what will you do if I am gone?" Tsuna suddenly asked while they're hanging out in the garden.

Giotto frowned. "What are you saying? Don't tell me that you are actually going to die."

Tsuna shooked his head then looked at the sky. "Just asking. I want to know your reaction."

"You are crazy you know?" Giotto sighed and hugged the brunet. "I cannot live without you. Promise me that you will die after me."

Tsuna smiled at the hug and let his tear fall. How he wanted for a long time. To be able to touch the man you loved. If only this was not the last. He returned the hug and took a deep breath. "There was a man I knew who looks exactly like you. Your face, your name, your voice. Then he left me and promised me that he will come back and remember me. I've waited for ten years. He came back but he lied to me."

Giotto was taken a back from what the brunet said. He didn't expect him to rant about that this soon. He only have a vague memory of his past and one of this was the brunet. He's talking about him. He could already feel the wetness of his clothes from Tsuna's tears. He comforted him and let him talk for a little bit.

"Giotto-san, I can't believe he lied to me. He didn't remember me like he was suppposed to. Giotto-san, I love you." Tsuna cried that he didn't realized that he already referred to the blond in front of him.

Giotto smiled softly. He's been waiting for this. For Tsuna to confess. There's only one thing to do. He lifted his head with his two fingers and Giotto kissed Tsuna full on lips.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

Giotto was just walking at the hallway. He doesn't have much work to do since Tsuna and the others had a mission. He's going back to his room when he heard guards running amd chattering just around the corner.

"Hey, did you heard? Decimo was shot!"

Giotto widen his eyes. It can't be right? He ran to them and grabbed the man's collar. "What did you say? Where is he?" He growled.

"H-he's b-being t-treated." The guard choke out.

Giotto released the man and hurried to the west wing where all medical equipment is. He's running at full speed hoping that it was not too late. When he reached the destination, he slammed the door open. And when he did, all colors drained off of him.

A long beep was heard where the brunet was laying. It was already too late.

* * *

'Drip drop'

A certain blond stood in front of a grave as he placed white roses on it. He didn't care if it's raining or if he gets wet. All he wanted was to look at the grave. He kneeled and gently touched where the name is written.

'Sawada Tsunayoshi 19XX-20XX'

He let his tears flow together with the rain fall as he gripped something from his waist. "You promised me that you won't die first. We didn't even had a chance to be together... Not even a chance."

And then there was silence. Just the sound of rain falling from the sky.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah! G27! Hahaha! Just tried making a one-shot and see how sucks it was.. Lol.. Because when I'm trying to make a one-shot it always ends up being a multi-chapter.. meh -_-**

**I dreamt this story.. with KHR characters and all. And to tell you the truth... Giotto was supposed to say "I didn't even had the chance to put it in" If you know what I mean XD**

**(I recently made an instagram! Yay! Follow me if you want : alicevermillion27)**

**Well, thanks in advance for those who will follow, fave and review!**

**Ciao!**


End file.
